A Misplaced Kiss
by FBGoldfish
Summary: Amuto Two-shot. All our favorite characters attend a boarding school. The girls go visit the boys after curfew and when the lights go out, Amu ends up kissing the wrong guy! Or does she? For those in the mood for a fun, cute, short Amuto love story!
1. First Part

**A/N: So I've been itching to write a one-shot recently, but half the ideas I came up with seemed as though they'd be better as actual full stories. But after procrastinating so much by reading random mangas, I've finally come across one to base an Amuto oneshot off of! Yay! Plus it gives me a little fun break from **_**Tagteam Matchmakers**_** (Not that I don't love writing that one). Anyway, enough of my babbling. Onto the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So girls, what time do you want to leave to go to the guys' place tonight?"

Amu looked up from her lunch and turned to face her best friend.

"I'm not even sure why you always ask that, Utau. We go the same time every Friday night."

They attended a co-ed boarding school with pretty strict regulations. After nine o'clock each evening, someone monitors the halls on each floor of the dormitories and they check each room to make sure the lights go out and everyone goes to bed.

"Yeah, Utau. It's always the same time. Stop asking dumb questions."

"Shut up, Rima!" Utau yelled as she tossed some of her rice at the petite blond.

But it's almost like a secret tradition on the weekends for people from the girls and boys' dorms to sneak out and visit each other. Since the people monitoring the halls don't actually inspect the rooms, everyone just hides whenever the lookout says so.

"Stop it guys! You're making Yaya here look like the mature one," Amu scolded.

"Hey! No fair. Don't bring me into this!" Yaya pouted from across the table, but the other three girls just laughed.

"Don't be so stingy, Yaya. Anyway, so eight-thirty then?" Utau asked.

"I still don't know why we always plan this out at the lunch table when we all live in the same room together," Rima noted.

Utau shot an icy glare in Rima's direction. Despite what it seems, the two are actually fairly good friends. They just get into stupid arguments all the time. Especially when it comes to visiting the boys.

"Guys, don't start again, please," Amu moaned, "Anyway, who wants to let the boys know this time?"

Utau and Rima exchanged glances and grinned. _Oh no! Not me again!_

"Well, Amu. I think Tadase would love to hear from you. Don't you think so, Rima?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"What? That's not fair. You made me do it last week!"

"Yeah, and nothing came of it," Utau pointed out, "Once we got to the room, you just sat there and argued with Ikuto the whole time again!"

"That's because he's always so rude! And I was also nervous! It was the first time I'd talked to Tadase since I realized I liked him! You guys are so mean! Help me out, Yaya!"

"No way, Amu. You just called me immature! Besides, this should be a good opportunity for you. Just do it."

"Or would you rather spend the whole night with Ikuto again? Pretty soon Tadase is going to get the wrong idea." Rima said with that stupid grin of hers.

_Ugh._ If there was one thing Amu didn't want, it was to be forced to have a conversation with Ikuto again. She wasn't sure why the rest of the boys chose him to be their fourth roommate. He was just a disagreeable person by nature. She'd never done anything wrong yet he was always mean to her whenever she went over there. _Stupid jerk._

"Rima's right, Amu. If you actually talk to Tadase though, Ikuto will have no chance to cut in and ruin it."

She didn't really see how that worked. Since Ikuto generally said whatever he wanted _whenever_ he wanted. But she was tired of having this conversation and lunch was almost over.

"Fine, I'll ask Tadase before we leave to head back to the dorms today."

Rima and Utau high-fived. Amu just frowned and got up to leave. _At least they stopped arguing._ She sighed. She knew they were just trying to help her with Tadase, but she couldn't help acting shy around him. He was just so cute and nice, and he was exactly her type! She just didn't want to ruin it. Besides, if it hadn't been for Utau meeting Kukai, they'd never have been invited over in the first place and she never would have met Tadase. So in some backwards way, she guessed she owed it to Utau to try her best with this.

* * *

Amu waited out by the entrance to the school for Tadase to come out. Rima, Utau, and Yaya were off by themselves in the courtyard, probably watching her from afar. She was sure she looked kind of stupid just standing there by herself, but she promised them she would be the one to ask. So she had to do it.

_I hope he comes out soon. The stress is killing me._

She could feel her palms start to get sweaty. She heard the doors open again and she looked up in anticipation, hoping it was him. But instead her eyes met those of her enemy. She scowled as Ikuto walked toward her.

_Why him? Of all people. _

"If you're expecting to get picked up by some guy, it isn't gonna happen with that face."

Her mouth dropped open. _Seriously!_

"Whatever, Ikuto! I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"So. Why are you standing here by yourself then? I saw your posse leave earlier."

_My posse?! Who talks like that?_

"It's none of your business why I'm here. Please leave me alone."

"Hey. Amu, Ikuto. What are you guys up to?"

Amu flinched at the sound of Tadase's voice. _Shit!_ Here she was arguing with Ikuto again when all she wanted to do was talk to this guy. She probably just seemed like an annoying, bothersome girl since he was always seeing her worked up like this.

"Nothing much, Tadase. I just got here myself." Ikuto said as he put his arm around her.

Amu looked at him in shock. _What does he think he's doing?!_

"Amu here was just waiting for me to come out so she could talk to me."

She practically died on the spot.

"What?! No. Tadase, he's just—"

"Oh. I'm so glad you guys have become so close!" Tadase exclaimed as he flashed them a smile. "So we'll see you guys tonight, right?"

Amu blushed at the sight of his smile. "Uhh, yeah. We'll be there."

"Great!" Ikuto cut in. "Well, Tadase and I will be off then. See you later, Amu!"

He smirked at her before turning to leave. Amu's eyebrow twitched. _Oh my god! That bastard! I hate him so much! The only thing good about him is his face! I'm so gonna kill him!_

_

* * *

  
_

"That jerk! I can't believe he did that to you!" Utau yelled as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Tell me about it. I'm sure Tadase has the wrong idea now. This sucks."

Amu finished straightening her hair and added a tiny bit of lip gloss to her face before walking out of the bathroom. She was going with the casual look this time. Just a nice pair of jeans and a cute yellow top.

"You guys almost ready?" she called out to Rima and Yaya from the main room. Each dorm consisted of a main room where they each had their own floor mat to sleep on, a large closet for all of them to share, and a large bathroom.

"I'm ready!" Yaya yelled excitedly as she came out from the closet.

"Just a minute!" Rima's muffled yell came from behind the door.

She checked her watch. It was already eight-thirty and they hadn't even left yet. She sat down in one of the chairs in the common room to wait. Meanwhile, she mentally prepared herself for the evening. _I'm finally gonna talk to Tadase for real tonight! And I'm not gonna let that asshole Ikuto get his way!_

"Alright, we're all ready. Let's go!" Utau yelled and they headed out the door.

Luckily, the boys' dorms were on the first floor of the building next to theirs so it only took two minutes to get there. Even more fortunate was the fact that they were one of the last rooms in the hallway so they had a lot of time to hide once nine o'clock hit.

As they came up to the boys' door, Amu felt Utau whisper something into her ear.

"Hey Amu, when the lights go out tonight, you should hide under Tadase's covers! And then you should give him a kiss."

"What?! That's way too forward!" she whispered back.

"Well, think about it. You've got to do something drastic to get his attention and make up for the damage Ikuto has done."

Rima knocked on the door.

"But a kiss, really Utau?"

"Fine. It can just be on the cheek. But you have to do something!"

Just then Kukai opened the door and invited them in.

"Hey babe," He grinned as he pulled Utau in for a quick kiss. She saw a faint blush spread across Utau's cheek. Amu blushed just watching them. _Hopefully Tadase and I can be that cute someday!_

As she entered the room, she noticed Tadase had a towel on his head and he was patting down his hair. Amu felt herself blush again. _He must've just gotten out of the shower! _Her eyes started to sparkle as she let her mind wander off and conjure up images that just made her face go even more red.

"What the hell are you doing?" she heard as someone whacked her on the back of her head.

"Ow!" she yelled as she turned around to see who assaulted her. Even though she already knew who it was.

"Sorry. You were acting like an idiot," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"I was not! I was just…thinking."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then flashed his signature smirk. She clenched her teeth. _What I wouldn't give right now to just smack that smirk off his face!_ She'd only been there a few minutes and he was already bothering her.

She walked back toward the center of the room where everyone else was and tried to make her way over to where Tadase and Yaya were talking.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey there Amu." Tadase smiled at her. Yaya just winked at her, ducked out of the conversation, and went to talk with Rima and Nagihiko.

_He's so cute! I'm finally going to have an actual conversation with him!_

"Hi! How's it going?"

"Good. It's always fun to hang out with everyone like this."

"Yeah. I agree. We don't get to see each other much in school."

"Yeah. We didn't end up in any classes together it seems."

They were just finishing the third week of actual classes, they're fourth week since actually moving in. They had their last orientation activity tomorrow afternoon. It was the one everyone looked forward to, the mountaineering contest. They were going to be paired up and given a map to the huge forest leading up to the mountain top a few miles outside the school. The contest was to see who could make their way through the forest to get to the top of the mountain first.

"Yeah. At least we have tomorrow to look forward to."

"That's true. Though I feel bad for whoever ends up with me

"Why? Are you bad with directions?" Amu giggled at the thought.

"No. He's just scared of bears."

Amu immediately frowned at the sound of Ikuto's voice. _Just when things were getting good!_ He walked up and stood inbetween them.

"I'm not scared of them! I just don't want to run into one is all!"

"Quick guys!" Nagihiko yelled from the door, "The teacher is headed this way!"

He flicked the light switch quickly and everyone started scrambling around. Amu could barely see anything, she could just feel people brush past her.

"_When the lights go out tonight, you should hide under Tadase's covers…"_

She was nervous. So nervous. But Utau would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't at least try. She squinted in the dark as she tried to find Tadase's covers. _Oh there he is!_

She knelt down and quickly got underneath the covers. They could hear the teacher talking to the boys in the room next to them. She looked over at Tadase who was pretending to be asleep. His hair looked so much darker when the lights were out. She heard footsteps get closer and she quickly pulled the covers over her head.

She heard the door open and several seconds went by before it closed again. They always waited before they heard the teachers go up the stairs to the next floor before they turned the lights on again.

"_And then you should kiss him."_

This was her last chance to do it before the lights came back on. _Utau said it'd be okay if it was just on the cheek right? _She started to get really nervous but if she didn't do it now, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to do it. _Here goes nothing._

She quickly pulled the covers back down over her head so she could see him. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes shot open and he looked at her slightly bewildered. _Wait a minute…_ Those eyes were _way_ too dark to be Tadase's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

_Oh my god! _

"Ikuto?!"

Then the lights came on and she came face to face with that blue-haired devil she'd been spending this whole time trying to avoid. She noticed a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. _Oh my god! I just kissed Ikuto!_

"Shit!" She yelled.

She got up quickly and ran out of the room back toward the girl's dorms. She checked to make sure no teachers were around before she entered her own building and ran straight to her room.

_God Damnit! How was I supposed to know which bed was Tadase's! And why do they have the same haircut anyway?!_

She couldn't even blame this one on Ikuto. Everything had been going so well for her too. She had finally talked to Tadase, yet she went and kissed his best friend instead. _Thank God it was only on the cheek!_ But she probably looked crazy just sprinting out of their room like that. The girls were most likely on their way back already to make sure she was okay. She really hoped Ikuto would keep it to himself but knowing him, he was probably already having a field day telling everyone the story.

_How did it end up like this? Maybe I'll get paired up with Tadase tomorrow and I can explain everything to him properly._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Okay so this is turning into a two-shot cause I have to go out now and I wanted to post something by the end of tonight. Hopefully the next part will go up tomorrow so you shouldn't have to wait long. Hope you guys like it so far! I think we all know who she's going to get paired up with for the contest! ;] **

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who decides to review! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Last Part

**A/N: And here comes part 2! I'm gonna have to talk this story up in my next TM chapter to get it some more readers! And thanks to everyone who read the first part, even if you didn't review. Hope you liked it enough to come back for the second part, especially since it's the good part!**

**To my reviewers:**

**ArrtGrrl: **Woo!!! I can always count on you to read and review to keep me going! Thanks so much for your support!

**A.A: **I was so happy to read your review! Thanks for reading! And of course I would continue the story. I'd feel terrible if I couldn't finish a two-shot!

**JulesKat: **Hey you read this story too! Thanks so much. I really appreciate always hearing from you!

**Xhappilyrandomx: **And you came over from _TM_ too! Thanks for reading both of my stories! I wish there was a better way to express my gratitude but thanks so much!

**And now to finish this story!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Why is this happening to me?_

Amu stared down at the map placed into her hands by one of the teachers as Ikuto walked over to her.

"Looks like we're partners."

She blushed as she looked up at him. _Of all people!_ _Someone must be testing me!_ But Ikuto seemed a little different today. He wasn't smirking at her like he normally did. She looked back at Utau, who was giving her an apologetic look since she got paired with Tadase. She'd told Amu when she got back last night that as far as she knew, Ikuto hadn't said a thing to anyone.

_Which is so not like him. Maybe he's still in shock from having the person he hates kiss him._

She still hadn't even apologized. She didn't know how to explain it to him. Sure it sounded simple but he'd probably just make fun of her even more if he found out what actually happened. Maybe he was just trying to forget about it and she was perfectly happy with that plan.

_Might as well make the best of it. _

All the pairs were placed at different entrances and were given compasses to help them find their way. And then the whistle blew and they all made their way into the forest.

The first few minutes were painfully silent between the two of them. She just wasn't sure what to say or how to start a conversation with him. Normally, he'd have made fun of her by now and they'd be arguing. That was at least more comfortable than this.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ikuto finally asked.

"Huh? How would I know? I've been following you."

She saw his eyebrow start to twitch.

"What do you mean you don't know?! _You_ have the map!"

_Oh crap! He's right! I've been so caught up in my thoughts that I haven't been directing us!_

"Sorry! This looks like the right way. I think…"

He sighed. "Okay. Well I'm gonna stay out in front. You can guide me from behind."

"Fine."

_Wouldn't it make more sense for the person with the map to lead?!_ _And to think, I could have been with Tadase right now. Sigh._

After what seemed like another half hour or so, they reached a small cliff. A dead end.

"Amu…where the hell are we?!"

"Umm…"

She looked back down at the map. _I swear I was taking us the right way…_

"Amu…"

"I swear I've been doing it right. Look. Here's where we started," she said, pointing to the map, "And here's the path I was following up til now."

"Amu that's a river not a path!" Ikuto said smacking his hand against his forehead.

"Oh…whoops. Umm…maybe this is the mountain top?" She laughed nervously as she walked out to the edge of the cliff.

"There's no way we would've gotten there already. Just give me the map. I'll figure it out."

"Okay…"

She honestly did feel bad. It was her fault they were lost. She was actually surprised at how calm he was being about it. _Maybe he's not always an asshole._

Ikuto turned to head back in the direction they came, but as Amu took a step to follow him, the edge of the cliff crumbled beneath her feet. _Ah!_

"Ikuto!" She screamed as she started to fall. She closed her eyes to brace herself for impact, but instead felt a hand grab onto her arm and as another pressed against her back. They landed with a thud on a small plateau sticking out about fifteen feet below the cliff.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with Ikuto. She blushed immediately and pulled away.

"Are you..okay?" He asked, his voice a bit strained.

As she took in their surroundings, she realized she was sitting on top of him, pressing his back against the cliff and his legs against the ground.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry!"

_He broke my fall! _

She hoisted herself up off of him and reached out a hand to help him up, but he just continued to stare at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't move my arm."

"What?!"

She looked down and saw there was a huge gash in his arm. _Oh my god! Did he fall on a rock?!_ She quickly removed her jacket and used it to wrap his wound.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"Yeah, I know."

She felt her stomach drop. But when she looked up at him, he didn't look angry like she expected. He was smirking at her. But not in his usual creepy, evil way. It was almost in a cute, that's-just-the-way-you-are way.

"At least you're okay right?"

"Yeah," Amu blushed, "Thank you."

_Maybe he really isn't as bad as I thought…_

He used his good arm to reach inside his pocket and pull out his cell phone.

"Crap. No signal. You got anything?"

She pulled out her own phone and flipped it open. "Nope. Nothing."

"Great," He sighed. "Guess we're gonna have to wait here until someone finds us."

_Ugh. Great. _Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for everyone to get back so the teachers could realize they were missing.

Just then Ikuto's stomach growled extremely loud and Amu had to fight back a giggle.

"Oh that's right! We packed lunches. Might as well eat them while we wait."

She sat down next to him against the cliff and pulled out her lunch. As she opened hers, she noticed Ikuto wasn't moving.

"What's wrong? You brought a lunch right?"

"Well yeah, but I can't move. Guess you're gonna have to feed me." He said with a smirk.

_What?!_

"What about your good arm?"

"Well I don't want to risk injuring that one too."

"…"

"Come on, Amu. I just saved your life and you can't do this one simple thing?"

"Okay, fine!" She hissed.

_If you're gonna pull that card on me, obviously I have to do it!_ _And I thought he was being nice before too!_

She unwrapped his sandwich, but as she started lifting it up to his mouth, he leaned in toward her to take a bite. Her eyes widened in shock.

_So. Close._ _He's so close._ She felt her cheeks get hot as he continued to lean forward to eat, his mouth coming within inches of hers.

_Why is my heart pounding over something like this?!_ _Not to mention it's…Ikuto…_

A million thoughts ran through her head but before she could analyze anything, she felt something hot and wet against her finger. _Eh?!_

"Sorry. You got some on your finger."

_Are you serious?!_

"Why would you do something like that, you pervert!"

"Oh please. That's nothing compared to you, Amu."

_What?_ She looked at him confused.

"You're the one who kissed me in the dark, under the covers."

_You've gotta be kidding me!_

"You know, Amu," He said, leaning in with a smirk. "No one's here right now but us, so if you want to—"

"No, stop!" Her cheeks were on fire now.

"Ha ha. I was just kidding," He laughed. "Nice reaction though. Besides, I can't really do anything with my arm like this anyway."

"Don't tease me like that! And what does your arm have to do with kissing anyway?"

He just looked at her like she was stupid. _What? I think that's a perfectly legitimate question!_

"I'll show you later," He said as his smirk returned.

_What?!_

"A..ha…ha. No, that's okay."

"I guess I shouldn't be making fun of you anyway. Without you here, I couldn't even eat right now."

Even though that wasn't necessarily true, he said it with a sincerity that gave her a tingling sensation somewhere inside of her.

"You're welcome. And without you, I could have split my head open and died or something. So thanks!" She said smiling up at him.

She watched as his cheeks turned pink and he looked away. _Eh?!_

"Sorry, did I do something?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

But his blush only deepened.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No!"

Amu couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" He yelled as his face got even more red.

_So that's it…He's mean and everything, but he's not just that…There are actually some cute things about him. But…_She frowned…_Now it's even harder to tell him I kissed him by mistake._

"Hmm…it's starting to get dark out."

Amu looked up at the sky. Ikuto was right. She looked at her phone. Over an hour had passed since they'd last checked. She was starting to wish this had been a morning trip instead of an afternoon trip.

_I hope help comes soon!_

Suddenly, something heavy pressed against her shoulder and she looked down to see Ikuto laying against her. His eyes were closed and his lips looked pale. She could feel him tremble slightly.

"Are you okay?!"

_He doesn't look good. He must've lost a lot of blood. _

When she looked down, she noticed that it wasn't just his arm that had been bleeding but his hand as well.

"Hey! What happened to your hand?!"

"What? Oh. It's really not that bad. I just cut it on a branch."

"A branch? How?"

Then she remembered something. _"I'm gonna stay in front. You can guide me from behind."_

_Wait…did he do that so I wouldn't get hurt?_

She felt herself blush again. _This boy…_ He started shivering so she wrapped her arms around him and laid his head against her chest. _Ikuto…I really don't get you at all…but still…maybe I got you all wrong. Maybe I like—_

"Hey is anyone here?!"

Amu was torn from her thoughts at the sound of someone yelling above them. _Oh my god someone finally came!_

"Down here! We're here!"

* * *

"Oh my god, Amu! You're alive!"

Utau ran toward her and gave her a big hug as she and Ikuto entered the school. Amu smiled at her best friend as she returned the hug.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Utau."

"We'll get you to the health center right away," she heard one of the teacher's say behind her.

_That's right. I hope he's okay!_

"What happened to Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"Uhh…" She wasn't sure what to say. "He injured his arm pretty badly."

"Wow that sucks! But anyway, guess what?"

"What?"

"Tadase was really worried about you, too! It's totally a good sign!"

"Oh…uh…thanks."

For some reason, she didn't feel as excited about that as she probably should.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Utau asked as Ikuto and the teachers walked past. "You should be excited! It doesn't even matter that you accidentally kissed Ikuto instead of Tadase last night!"

Amu's stomach dropped instantly and she saw Ikuto stop out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at him and immediately regretted it. He hadn't even tried to hide the hurt in his eyes before turning back and walking toward the health room.

"No. Ikuto wait. She's wrong."

"You're such an idiot," he said turning around. "I really do hate you."

Then he walked back toward the teachers.

_No no no no no!_

She never thought hearing those words from him would ever hurt her as much as they did right now. _What is this? What's wrong with me?_

"Eh? Amu? Are you okay?" she heard Utau ask. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing," she replied trying to will back the tears she could feel forming around her eyes. "I'm just tired. I'm just gonna go back and go to sleep okay?"

"Uh yeah. Sure."

* * *

"_Without you here, I couldn't even eat right now."_

No matter how hard she tried, Amu couldn't fall asleep. She kept hearing his voice in her head and kept seeing his face as he turned around to look at her that time.

"_I really do hate you."_

She closed her eyes and squeezed her pillow tighter as those words stung her again. Whatever happened to that asshole who made fun of her and teased her and did everything in his power to ruin her day?

"_You're such an idiot."_

Amu groaned. This was useless. She wasn't going to get any sleep without talking to him first. She reached for her phone and flipped it open. _11:30…Everyone must already be asleep right now. _The teachers would have already completed all their rounds by now. She knew he'd be kept in the health center overnight. She also knew there would be a nurse stationed in there overnight.

But she had to risk it. She needed to talk to him. To clear this whole mess up. Otherwise, she'd never be able to sleep again!

She slipped out of bed and tiptoed toward the closet so as not to wake her roommates. She changed into some dark clothing to help herself blend in more. Then, she moved toward the door, opening and closing it quietly as she stepped outside.

She made her way to the main door and stepped out into the night air. She had to run across the courtyard to the health center, but it went smoothly since it was so dark outside. _This place really isn't as strictly regulated as these people make it seem…_

She successfully slipped through the main doors of the building. There were a few lights on, but she didn't see anyone in the main lobby. Luckily, the building only had one floor and it was split in half with faculty rooms in the right wing, and student rooms in the left. So she went left and turned the corner to where the rooms were.

_The nurse on duty must be in the bathroom or something._

It was about time she'd had some good luck today. Ikuto's door was most likely the only one with a paper on it, but she checked the name plate just to be safe. As she reached for the handle, she started to get nervous.

_Come on, Amu. You've come this far. You have to talk to him!_

Not giving herself another second to hesitate, she turned the handle and slipped inside the room.

"Hello? Nurse?"

She was surprised at how her nerves calmed at the sound of his voice. She could see the faint outline of his figure in the bed a few feet in front of her.

"Uhh…no."

"Amu?!"

"Damn you're good."

"Idiot. I know you're voice."

This made her heart race slightly for some reason. Did he pay that much attention to her that he could already separate her voice from everyone else's?

"What are you doing here, Amu?"

"Uhh…right. Well—"

"Turn the light on. It's starting to freak me out that I can't see you."

"Oh right. Sorry." She flicked the switch next to her.

She was not prepared to see Ikuto looking up at her—half-naked. She blushed profusely.

"W-why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

"Cause it's hot in here."

"Oh…"

"Why are you here, Amu? Tadase's in the dorm, not here."

"Yes, I know that, Ikuto. Don't be a smart ass!"

"Well I'd hate for you to accidentally have sex with the wrong person or something."

"You're sick."

"Whatever. I'm not the one who—"

"Please shut up and let me talk."

"Fine," he said, leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What?"

She walked over and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Look. It's true that I liked Tadase. But…when I was with you today, I realized I was glad it was you who I kissed. I like _you_, Ikuto."

She felt her face turn blood red. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him anymore as she continued to speak.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being selfish and I don't expect you to accept this, but right now you're the only one I want to be with!"

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she braced herself for his response.

"You're such an idiot."

She felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her up the bed. _Eh? _Suddenly she was sitting right next to him, his face just inches from hers.

"You should've realized it a lot sooner."

"What?"

He smirked at her. Her eyes widened.

"You mean…all this time…"

"Duh. Why do you think I always argued with you? I could tell right away that you liked him. That's why I always talked to you, so that you couldn't talk to anyone else."

"You sneaky bastard!"

She reached out to smack him playfully, but he caught her arm and pulled her toward him, closing the distance between their faces. His lips grazing hers sent a tingling sensation through her mouth and down her spine. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt his left hand slip behind her ear and massage her head lightly.

At the same time, his other arm let go of hers and moved behind her back. Just the feeling of his hand on the small of her back sent another tingling sensation up her spine this time and the area felt like it was on fire. She gasped against his lips and he used his other hand to tilt her head upward slightly in order to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue dip into her mouth just slightly, but it was enough to send another jolt through her causing her to let out a tiny moan.

Much to her dismay, his lips left hers. She opened her eyes to see his blue ones staring back at her.

"Wow…" she said, panting slightly. "You weren't kidding…about…needing your arms."

"Told you," he said with a smirk as he gave her another small peck on the lips.

"Well. It's more like your hands really."

"Shut up."

She smiled at him before giving him a small peck of her own.

"Hey, how come your arm isn't hurting right now?"

"I donno. Adrenaline I guess."

Amu blushed again.

"You're right," she said, "It is pretty hot in here."

"Yeah," he said, tracing her cheekbone with his finger. "It's okay if you want to take your shirt off too."

"You're such a pervert, I swear." She gave him a light smack on his arm as he laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Why are you wearing all black anyway?"

"Cause I had to sneak over here to win you over."

She watched his cheeks turn red and she smiled.

"God you're too adorable," he said.

This time it was her turn to blush. And for some reason she couldn't stop staring at his mouth. She never realized how addicting kissing could be. Unable to stop herself, she reached out, wrapped her arms around his neck, and placed her lips on his again. One of his hands found the small of her back again and she felt the other push against the back of her head and he pulled her closer.

She smiled against his lips in understanding as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. She didn't ever want to let him go either.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Almost had to bump the rating up there! Hahaha just kidding! This chapter was like twice as long as the last one. Whoops my Bad. And who cares if I have an English paper due by midnight. This was so much more fun to write! Hope you guys liked it too! I look forward to your reviews! And thanks for reading!**

**And now back to writing _Tagteam Matchmakers_!  
**


End file.
